


Happy Birthday to The Great Mammon

by Cluelesse



Series: James and Leila: Hitchhiker's Guide - Devildom Adventures [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Congratulations, F/M, Letters, M/M, Multi, Pinata, planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluelesse/pseuds/Cluelesse
Summary: Mammon celebrates his birthday.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, Romantic - Relationship
Series: James and Leila: Hitchhiker's Guide - Devildom Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929373
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Party Planning

**Author's Note:**

> This story doesn't follow the event exactly, but it does in general.  
> It gives a pretty good impression about how the event was.  
> I'll add the Devilgram stories later as well, once unlocked.

Mammon is fidgetting during the entire Student Council Meeting. He seems to be excited about something.

“Do you know what's up with him?” I ask James, but he shakes his head.

“...That wraps up todays meeting...” Diavolo is collecting his papers and notes, and Lucifer nods, getting ready to leave, himself.

“Yes, and I have allready finished writing the rep-.” Lucifer wants to say, but is interupted by Mammon, who can't hold, whatever has got him so excited, to himself anymore.

“Oy, Lucifer! Aren't ya forgettin' a very important note on the report?” But Lucifer doesn't know what Mammon is talking about. “My birthday! What else? It's this weekend!” He is beaming.

All the brothers react in a very desinterested way, they all seem to have forgotten. Poor Mammon. So I'll be extra enthousiast for Mammon in their place. “Really? You must be so excited!” I earn some eyerolls from the others with it, but I don't care. At least I made Mammon happy. What's their problem anyway?

“Oh yeah! I'm hoping to get lots of money and jewels!” Yeah... That makes me do an eyeroll of my own. Suddenly I understand why the brothers have 'forgotten' about it. “I gotta go tell Simeon and the others!” And Mammon is gone. Lucifer sighs.

Lord Diavolo thinks it's fun though: Another reason to throw a party. “Come on Lucifer, he's just excited.”

When we step outside the Council room, James and I see that Mammon has ambushed Simeon and Luke. Scaring my little angel in the proces. So while Luke is lecturing Mammon about it, who ignores him completely, we walk up to them, hearing just the last part. “It's my birthday this weekend! You guys gotta celebrate with me, 'kay?

“You don't have to do anything.” James teases.

“But he is currently accepting gifts.” I add. Mammon looks at us confused. What are his humans doing, being contradicting like that?

Solomon walks up as well. “Hello there, Mammon. How are you so happy?”

“It's because this weekend...” Mammon starts.

“...Is your birthday, I'm aware.” Solomon nods. “I have to roll up my sleeves and prepare you a grand feast.” Solomon is the first one to offer Mammon a 'gift'. Mammon shudders and honestly, we all do...

At home, Mammon is still being excited. Like a little child. In a very greedy way. But still a little cute. Telling all his brothers to start prepping his party and that he doesn't mind getting his gifts allready. Belphegor is telling him not to wake him up until it's the day. Leviathan just shrugs and keeps playing on his DDD. Only Beelzebub is interested in the birthday. Cake. Birthday-cake, yes. Obviously.

But Mammon keeps going until Satan says. “If you're so keen for a present, then I'd be happy to give you something that puts you to sleep. Permanently.”

Asmodeus thinks that threat is exciting for some reason, but I think it's just mean. So I shoot Satan a look, which he reacts to with pulling me close with a smirk, whispering. “You want me to stop? Make me.” Does he really think I wouldn't use our pact?

I whisper back. “Are you challenging me now?” Which only makes him laugh. Ugh. He really does love to tease me. Ignoring Satan, I say. “It's Mammons special day, Let's let him be for once, okay?”

“Exactly, Ya all have a DUTY to celebrate! Ahahaha!”

“Let's not go overboard, Mammon. Seriously.” James rolls his eyes. “You're not supposed to ask for these kind of things. People should want to. It's not a duty.” But Mammon keeps going anyway.

When Mammon has finally fallen asleep from his own excitement, the brothers talk about his enthousiasm. Now it turns out they actually do want to celebrate Mammons birthday.

“Have a little faith in us, Leila.” Satan whispers to me, kissing me softly. Okay, he is kinda sweet. If only to me. I snuggle against him and nod. I will try. I'm not dating him and Belphegor that long yet, I still need to get used to their ways. Which are mostly to tease me, in Satans case.

“So what do you guys want to do?” James asks the group, after Beelzebub has deposited a sleeping Mammon in his bed. “You didn't celebrate his birthday last time I was here...”

Turns out it's tricky to celebrate Mammons birthday. His greedy nature makes his expectations way too high that is reasonable for a birthday celebration. He expects new cars and crown jewels, or something ridiculous like that. So that's why birthdays are only celebrated every 10 years or so. They have plenty of birthdays to celebrate anyway, being immortal and all that.

“We'd like to get him something special.” Says James and I nod. “Mammon is special to both of us. He is, after all, our First demon.” I see some eyerolls, but I don't care. I know they don't like to be remembered about that fact, but Mammon does and it is his day.

Belphegor suggests to give Mammon an experience he won't forget. “Something like that can also be considered a present, right?”

It's something the brothers have to think about. James and I look at each other. Maybe we can do the special birthday celebrations we always used to do when our parents were still alive? We have a new family now, with the seven Avatars. It could be fun, right? We nod at each other.

“You two seem to have an idea?” Lucifer asks, with a fond smile. “Let's hear it.”

“Yeah,” James says. “We did this thing with our family, when we were younger.“ And he starts explaining...

The next morning, I'm walking with James, Satan and Asmodeus into town to go shopping for Mammon, when James and I recieve a text on our DDD's.

**The First (3)**

Yes, I know, this was all Mammons idea, we could do nothing against it.

< **Mammon:** Hey, are ya free at the moment?  
< **Mammon:** If you aren't doing anything, do ya wanna go hang out somewhere?

James and I look at each other and then show the text to Satan and Asmodeus.

Satan sighs. “Is that Mammon? Speak of the devil... literally.”

“We have to come up with an excuse, James.” I hope Mammon won't overreact... He nods.

“Agreed. His timing is awful.” Satan says again, while reading over my shoulder as Asmodeus does with James.

< **Leila:** Sorry, Mammon. We're busy. Another time?  
< **James:** We have something important to take care of.  
< **Mammon: (Crying-Demon sticker)**

Asmodeus laughs. “Just look at the boy, it's almost comical how down he gets after one little rejection!”

“Yeah, he's probably getting all kinds of weird ideas in his head now.” I shake my head and sigh.

“Don't worry about it, Leila.” Satan grabs my hand and starts walking again. “Let's go!”

In the shop, we're discussing what is best to buy: Satan wants simple paper, but Asmodeus wants something with some bling, as it is for Mammon. I kind of agree with that. Mammon would appreciate over the top golden paper! Hahaha!  
James decides. “Let's get a set with different types of paper. That way everyone can choose a different one.”  
Satan and Asmodeus agree that is a good idea as well. Well okay, fine...

When we're outside walking through the town again, suddenly Mammon runs up to us. All angry and right in our faces, he starts yelling at James and me.

“Leila?! James?! What are ya doin' here with **them**?!”

“What unbelievably bad timing...” Asmodeus mumbles, sighing, and Satan nods, holding my hand a little tighter as he can sense me tense up for being yelled at.

“Ya told me ya were too busy to hang out with me, 'cause ya were with them?! That's so mean!” Mammon is yelling in the meantime. “You heartless jerks!”

James starts. “I'm sorry...” Really, James? You're too nice! Mammon is being unreasonable and I'm gonna tell him, he is!

I start yelling back at Mammon. “Excuse me?! Who are you calling a heartless jerk?!” I poke him in the chest with my free hand, angrily.

But Mammon isn't backing off. “It's the truth, ain't it?!” He really wants to pick a fight with me? Really?

Satan is pulling me away from him. “Hey Mammon, Leila. Calm down!” Isn't it ironic how the Avatar of Wrath says that? I just can't laugh about it now, though.

Because I'm not done. “They asked us before you! I'm not dropping everything because 'The Great Mammon' wants some attention. What are you, a five year old?”

James is now trying to calm me down as well, while Mammon is deciding if he should apologize or not. “You could come shopping with us, Mammon, if you like?” He asks him in a friendly tone.

Mammon looks around, almost saying yes, before he sees my still furious face again and decides against it. Good call Mammon, it wouldn't have been fun for you.  
He huffs. “Stop tryin' to spare my feelings! I allready have what I came for.” And he walks off. “I'm heading home, so you guys can have your fun together! See ya!” I roll my eyes at his back. Sometimes he's such a jerk!

While I'm still seething for being treated this way by my demon, James, Asmodeus and Satan are all sighing.

“You two can be so stubborn sometimes.” James says, while he throws an arm around my shoulders. “You really should try to hold your temper, Leila. Now you both are going to feel bad.” I nod. I know. I just can't help it sometimes.

“You'd best prepare your first letters as soon as possible.” Asmodeus and Satan shake their heads. “We'll be counting on you, James.” They know I'm not ready for it right now. “Let's just buy everything else now first.”


	2. The Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon recieves a lot of letters.

At home, we devide the paper and envelopes among the brothers and I go with James to his room to write letters, and make a surprise for Mammon. We're being busy with it the rest of the day and I'm feeling much better by the end of it. I'm never staying angry for long, anyway.

There's a knocking on the door. “Hey James! It's time for dinner!” It's Mammon, and James and I scramble to hide all evidence of writing letters and secret presents. “What are ya doin' in there? I'm comin' in!” And he immediately opens the door, seeing me shove something under the bed and James hiding something behind his back. “Oh. Leila is here too?”

I wave at him, giving him one of my sweetest smiles. “Hey Mammon!”

He narrows his eyes at me as if determining if I am tricking him, but he can't detect anything fake about it, so he smiles back. Relieved his human isn't mad at him anymore.  
He saunters into the room, looking around. “What're ya two doin'? Hidin' stuff under the bed...” He walks around James, who turns with him, still trying to hide what is behind his back. “Hidin' stuff behind your back!” He suddenly snatches the envelope from James hand, fast as he is, being a demon. “What's this? A letter?”

James nods. “It's for you, Mammon. Open it!”

Mammon smiles and blushes. “Ya wrote me a letter? I don't need ya to do that.” Still he reads it. “Let's see... ' _For when you are feeling lonely_ '. Oy! I'm never lonely!”

“Just keep reading, Mammon.”

“Allright, allright. Sheesh! ...' _Everyone loves you!_ '... Wh-What is this lovey-dovey stuff? And who is this everyone you're talking about? Ya don't mean **them** , do ya?” He's so cute when he's blushing and embarrassed like that.

“Of course!” I say.

“Ugh... Gross. L-Like I care.” Is his reaction, but he smiles a little, then looking at us with a serious, expression. “But... That includes ya too, right? Both of ya? You're part of this everyone, aren't ya?”

James teases him. “Gee, I wonder...”

“Oy! Don'cha play coy with me!” He yells and James laughs.

I give Mammon a big hug. “Of course we love you, Mammon.” He blushes and hugs me tightly back. “Sorry for getting angry at you, earlier.”

“I'm sorry too.” He squeezes me again. “So, what else were ya tryin' to hide?” He lets go of me and starts towards the bed to look under it.

“Just the scrapped letters.” James says, stopping him. Mammon likes that. Apparently his humans have been trying really hard to do something nice for him. He grandly gives us his forgiveness for trying to hide something from him, which makes me laugh. Okay, we're good again.

The next morning, Mammon is sitting with us at the breakfast table, yawning. Apparently he was up most of the night to play some online gambling game and now he's trying to rope me and James into skipping morning classes.  
He still doesn't know me well enough. I like going to class and studying way too much to ever be tempted to skip school. I mean, it's a demon-university! I shake my head and look at James: Time for another letter? He nods.

“Look what I have for you, Mammon.” He hands over a letter.

Mammon takes it. “What'cha got here... Another letter? ...' _For when you're sleepy in the morning._ '... Huh? ...' _Order a coffee from Lucifer to wake yourself up?_ '... Yeah right! I'd like to live a little longer!”

“Just try it, Mammon.” I say, as I see Lucifer walking regally into the dining room. He gives me and James a conspiratorially smile as he sees Mammon with the letter.

“Okay, but if he kills me, I blame it on ya!” He whispers. Then continues out loud. “Um... Good morning Lucifer.” Lucifer gives him a friendly nod. “I would like some coffee, if you don't mind...” He trails off.

“Of course! I will brew some for you, right now.” Lucifer says in the most friendly way we ever heard of him. He stands up and walks towards the kitchen, while Mammon watches him go dumbfounded.

“What the hell? Wait, is this thing with the letters, how ya gonna celebrate my birthday?”

We nod. “This is just the beginning, Mammon!” James says as we both hug our demon. We can see on his face that he likes it.

At RAD, I'm in my Flora and Fauna of the Devildom class with Mammon. He's bored and still tired and tries again to skip class. I can't let him do that, so I stop him in his tracks with a command.

“Ack! What the hell, Leila? Get outa my way. The Great Mammon needs rest!” I laugh and take out my first letter for him. “...Huh? No way, you wrote me a letter, too?” He opens it with a happy grin. “Lemme see... ' _For when you want to skip class. Let's have lunch together! Please stay in class until then._ '...” He looks up from the letter to me with a beaming smile. “Ya wanna have lunch with me today? Just us? No Satan and Belphegor?” He looks at me suspiciously, saying that last part. It's true that I have most my lunches with one of them or both.

“I promise, Mammon. Just us.”

“Allright! I guess I can have lunch with ya today, if ya want it that bad. Of course ya wanna have lunch with The Great Mammon!” He says with a big grin. “Imma just gonna sleep on my desk, then.” Oh well... At least he's not skipping, right?

At lunch, Satan and Belphegor aren't with me and Mammon at our table. As we had agreed on before I wrote the letter for Mammon. No, instead they're sitting right behind me, listening to everything we say. I guess I can't ask for much more from demons.  
But Mammon is happy with this arrangement as long as I am giving him my full attention. Which is kind of difficult when Belphegor sweeps his tail along my leg on occassion. As if wanting to make sure I won't forget about him.

“Hey Leila, that roasted shadow hog rice bowl looks pretty good. Lemme try that!”

“Sure, Mammon. Help yourself.” The tail now starts curling around my waist, possessively. Cut it out Belphie!

“Hehe, I knew you'd say that, Leila. Don't worry, I won't eat it all, like Beel.” He beams at me taking a bite. “...Mmm, this is good!. Ya wanna try some of my...” He starts, but then he screams out of nowhere, making me jump and choke on my drink. “D'aaaahh!” What the hell?!

Satan stands up, behind me, turning around. “Hey, You're too loud Mammon. What's wrong?” He looks more concerned for me, seeing me try to get my coughing under control.

“It's the worst!” Mammon is just ignoring everything. Thanks for your care Mammon, I think, while Belphegor is soothing my back. He has removed his tail to give me more air. “I just lost HUGE on the stock market!”

“You never learn, do you, Mammon?” Belphegors lazy voice comes from behind me.

Mammon keeps complaining about lost money in the middle of the cafeteria, so Satan walks up to him. “Calm yourself, Mammon. We're in a cafeteria. Here, read this and get a hold of yourself.”

“What's this? You're writing me letters now too?” He accepts the big envelope from Satan. “Let's see... ' _For when you're sad? Read this poem. With knowledge and wisdom, you can overcome anything._ '... Wh-What is this? It's bigger than a TSL novel!”

Finally feeling myself again I ask Satan. “Did you write all that out?”

He smiles proudly. “Yes, I did. Transcribing a meaning ful text can help you remember it. So writing this letter was an enriching experience for me too.” I smile back. I just really like my bookish demon.

“Oy! You two! Stop lookin' at each other! This is my lunchdate with Leila. And this is way too long to read, Satan. I ain't overcoming nothin' with this!” Mammon complains some more.

“Make sure to read the whole thing, Mammon. Satan worked hard on that letter.” I tell him. “And you don't have to read it all at once, right Satan?” He nods.

“Damn... You too, Leila? Allright, I'll read it during afternoon classes!” He smiles, looking forward for this new way to not pay attention. “Now shoo, Satan! Belphie, stop touchin' her!”

Satan rolls his eyes at him and I laugh. “I didn't mean, during class!” I tell Mammon sternly.

When we walk out of the cafetaria to get to the next class, James pulls me aside, whispering. “How was lunch with Mammon?”

“It was... something.” I giggle and he laughs.

“Yeah, I saw it. You're feeling better now?” He asks, throwing an arm around me and I nod.

“It wasn't so bad, really. He's fun to have lunch with. Next time I just make sure theres no distractions around.”

We catch up with Mammon who was walking ahead of us, both linking an arm in his. He's still depressed that he lost so much money. So it's a good thing Leviathan walks up to Mammon, waving a letter. “I spotted a wild Mammon! Here you go! Satan said you could use my letter now.”

“...! You have a letter too?! Lemme see... ' _For when you want money._ '? Seriously?! You're giving me an envelope with cash? Thank you Levi!” Mammon almost starts to hug Leviathan, but then he gets pushed away.

“Don't be ridiculous, just read the rest of it.” Leviathan shakes his head.

“Allright... ' _Enclosed in this letter are 100 pictures of Goldie. Seeing them, you will feel as if you recieved everything you could want._ '...” Mammon starts beaming when he takes out the pictures! “Waaaahh!! My beloved Goldie! And there's so many of 'em!” But then almost immediately. “But I can't buy anything with pictures of Goldie...”

“Oh well.” James says. “It was a nice dream. Did you enjoy it?”

“I did...” Mammon says with a sad face. “But it was too short...”

Simeon and Solomon walk by, smiling at James and me, but then see Mammon cry. “Odd, why is Mammon crying in anguish...?”

Solomon shrugs. “Who knows? That's a daily occurance around here...”

“Yes, I suppose you're right.” Says Simeon, laughing. And then they're gone, leaving Mammon glaring angrily after them.

Later that day, late in the evening, Mammon took James and me with him to the kitchen. While he's rummaging through the fridge and the pantry, complaining that Beelzebub ate too much during dinner and leaving not enough for the rest of us, Beelzebub comes in with a letter to give to Mammon.

“Huh?! So ya got me a letter too, Beel? Let's see... ' _For when you're hungry._ '? ' _I'll give you Beelzebubs speciall sizzling hot roast beef sandwich_ '... For real? Yeah as if Beel would share his food!” Mammon laughs, but then sees Beelzebub holding out a sandwich.

“I just took one bite out of it. Take it quickly, or I can't stop myself anymore!” Beelzebub says, swallowing with a rumbling stomach.

Mammon quickly snatches the sandwich from his hands. “Wow! This tastes amazing Beel! Thanks!”

Beelzebub beams. “You're welcome. Now I go to find something to eat for myself. See you later guys!” He gives James a kiss and then pushes all three of us out of the kitchen.

Mammon and James walk me back to my room up in the attic. Mammon looks so happy today, despite having lost money, that he is chatting all the way. Hoping to have more days like this with us. We should get away sometime on vacation, just the three of us. Etcetera. He seems to have forgotten all about his special day tomorrow: His birthday. Mission accomplished! James and I smile at each other: _See you later in Lucifers study._  
 _Yeah, see you in a bit!_ James waves as if saying goodnight as I close my door.  
Mammon doesn't know a thing yet!

Later, that night, We all gathered in Lucifers study to have a secret meeting for Mammons birthday.  
“Is everyone here?” Lucifer starts. “Then let's discuss our progress with the plans for Mammons birthday.”

Diavolo is looking forward to it, as Barbatos tells us that he is almost ready preparing the treats and snacks. Beel promises to try not to eat everything too quickly, which is all we can ask of him, really. We all tell Lucifer about the letters and how much mammon liked them, to the point he forgot to mention his own birthday.  
Asmodeus asks if our special surprise is almost ready and James and I nod. “Mammon almost found out, yesterday, but now we have hidden it well with a spell from Leila.” James says, looking proud at me. “It's ready when you are.”

I nod. “We said it was scrapped letters, so he didn't ask anymore. He doesn't know a thing.”

“And everyone is invited?” Diavolo wants to know and Lucifer confirms.

“Yay! Let's start to decorating then as soon as Mammon falls asleep!” Asmodeus claps his hands excitedly.

Just then, James and I recieve a text:

**The First (3)**

< **Mammon:** Come to my room.  
< **Mammon:** I can't sleep.

We look at each other and sigh. “Yeah... About that...” We show the text to everyone.

“No problem.” Belphegor says. “We can help with that, right Leila?” He grabs my hand and starts towards the door. “We make sure Mammon falls asleep. If it's the last thing we do. Come on James, you too.”

“You made it sound weird, Belphie.” I whisper to him, as we walk to Mammons room. He smirks at me, kissing my hand.

“Hmhm... Did I? Interesting...” He whispers back, suggestively. “I'd like you to explain that to me soon. In detail. In your room.” I hear James laughing behind us, while my head starts to turn red. Dammit!

When we arrive in Mammons room, he pulls James and me inside and starts pacing the room. “Aaahh... I can't sleep! Damn it! Curse you, Levi!”

“What did Levi do?” I ask, not believing Levi could do anything to stop Mammon from sleeping...

“He let me play this game! About a zombie apocalypse!”

“Ahh.” James nods knowingly.

Mammon narrows his eyes at him. “It's NOT that I'm afraid of zombies, but I'm all fired up now!” Hmhm, yeaahh... Sure, thats why.

Then Belphegor, who had quietly entered the room behind us, without Mammon noticing, speaks up. “Did I hear you can't sleep, Mammon?”

Mammon jumps up in surprise and probably also because zombies. “D'ah! You're here too Belphie?”

“Yes, obviously.” Belphegor speaks with a slow sleepy voice.

“Well, fine by me!” Mammon smiles. “Why don't we all stay up together? Let's play some cardgames.”

Belphie shakes his head and hands Mammon an envelope. “No, it's really late. So read this and go to bed.” Then he walks towards Mammons bed.

“...' _For when you can't sleep – Part 1. Please make use of Belphies co-sleeping service_ '...”

“Oh lucky you, Mammon!” I say enthousiastly. “That always works really well for me.” Belphegor gives me a big grin, allready sitting on the bed.

“Don't be shy Mammon, I'm a pro when it comes to sleep.” He pats the spot on bed next to him.

“Yeah, I don't think that somethin' like that would work with me...” Mammon starts. “Hey! Don't invite yourself onto my bed, Belphie!” He shouts at Belphegor who just has curled himself up on the bed.

“...zzz ...zzz” Is all we hear in response. Belphegor allready fell asleep...

“Oy! That ain't helpin' me fallin' asleep! Wake up!” Mammon shakes Belphegor roughly awake and pulls him off his bed.

“Ugh... Fine...” Belphegor yawns. “Leila, it's time for Part 2.”

“Whaddya mean Part 2? There's more?”

Belphegor nods. “You'll find out soon enough. Leila, give him the other letter.”

I give Mammon the letter that Belphegor had given me earlier when we walked over to Mammons room. I'm curious to know what it says too.

“...' _For when you can't sleep – Part 2. Leila's bedtime chatservice._ '...? Leila is gonna chat with me until I fall asleep?!”

“Oh! Um... I guess I am?” I look surprised at Belphegor, who gives me a smile.

“Yeah!” Mammon is beaming. “That's what I'm talkin' about!” Mammon starts pushing Belphegor out of the door. “Allright Belphie, get outta my room. I wanna chat with Leila! James, you stay here too, right?” James nods, but Belphegor shakes his head at this treatment.

“Sheesh, you're hopeless, Mammon.” Belphegor lets himself get pushed out of the room, but turns around at the door. “Just remember it's a one-off thing. Leila is my girl.” He then looks at me. “Come see me in my dreams, or I'll get mad.”

Then Mammon shuts the door. “Thanks you guys.” He says blushing. “This is going to be fun! Both my humans!”

“I hope it helps let you fall asleep.” James says, walking to Mammons bed and laying down. “Let's all lay down to relax and chat a little.”

Mammon and I nod and go lay next to James, Mammon in the middle. “It's almost midnight, Mammon. Let's stay awake until then, so we are the first to congratulate you for your birthday!” I say, snuggling against him. Belphegor had taught me all kinds of comfy ways to lay together in a bed. I can tell mammon appreciates it now, hahaha!

“Yeah.” He sighs blissfully. “That would be nice.”

We chat a little, hanging out and soon after midnight and our congratulations, Mammon finally falls asleep, with in each arm one of his humans.


	3. Congratulations Mammon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wishes Mammon a Happy Birthday!

The next day, the guests are arriving early. Even before Mammon is awake. Carrying all kinds of boxes and presents. All the brothers and James and I welcome them in. But we aren't going into the house yet, we wait in the entrance hall for Mammon.

“Where is the birthday boy, anyway?” Leviathan is wondering himself. “I expected him shouting around the house, demanding presents, hours ago.”

James answers him. “He's still asleep, we stayed up chatting for a long while, yesterday.” He laughs as he looks at me, sleepily leaning against Satan, while Belphegor leans against me. Satan is holding me, but shakes his head frowning. Is he now the only awake one in this relationship?

“So you chatted all night, huh?” Belphegor asks with a yawn, snuggling closer.

James shakes his head. “Nah, Leila fell asleep soon after midnight, after we congratulated Mammon. He tried to wake her, but I didn't let him.” Satan nods at him in thanks.

“You shouldn't stay up so late, Leila. You get tired quickly.” Satan tells me sternly, but then kisses me.

“I know, but it was worth it. Mammon was so happy.” I kiss him back, so he smiles again. “And besides, you keep me awake plenty of times, so you should not complain.”

“That's my privilage.” He says with a grin, not feeling guilty. I roll my eyes.

We send Mammon a wake-up call, because we can't hang around in the hallway all day, waiting for him to get up. When Mammon arrives downstairs he is excited to see so many people around allready. “Are ya all here for my birthday? Awesome! Let's go celebrate! Hahaha!”

Lucifer tells James and me to hand over one final envelope. Mammon accepts it happily, he really liked all these letters. “...' _For an amazing day._ '... Wait, why is there this crazy long ribbon around the letter?!”

James and I both give Mammon a kiss on a cheek, which makes him blush and then we hook an arm in each of his. “Let's go find out, shall we?”

“It better not be some kind of mean prank.” Mammon warns everyone, to which we all look at him offended. How dare he think something like that from us! On his birthday!

“If you're still suspicious, why don't you read the letter first?” Satan asks.

“... ' _We hope today will be one of the best days of your life, Mammon._ '...” Mammon reads out loud.

“Now you believe us?” Asmodeus sings. “Hurry up and follow the ribbon!”

“Okay, Let's go!” Mammon is finally convinced it isn't a prank and hurries down the ribbon up untill he reaches the ballroom, attached to the dining room. “Sheesh, could this ribbon be any longer?” He complains, like he had traveled half across the Devildom, instead from one room to the next. “Hm? Now its runnin' up the wall. Is there something on the ceiling?” He looks up and his eyes go big in surprise. On the ceiling hangs a big ball made of gold paper. It shimmers in the lighting, casting glimmers off to the walls and floor. “Whoa? What the hell is that huge paper ball?!

“That is a piñata, actually.” Satan explains. “James and Leila had this idea for us from the human world.” A bat is handed to Mammon. “You have to hit it, to break it open.”

Mammon is beaming and says greedily. “So my present is in there, huh? Is it gold or jewels?” And everybody rolls their eyes. “Allright! Lemme give this piñata a thrashing!” He starts enthousiastly hitting the piñata and then a lot of golden coins roll out. Mammon, and the guests too, are stunned. “Wh-Whoaaa?! Is that gold?”

“Of course not.” Lucifer says, shaking his head. “You'd honestly think we could fill a piñata with gold? See? It's chocolate coins.”

“Hmm! They're tasty!” I say as I take one and pop it into my mouth. And by that example everyone takes one to test it out. Though Beelzebub must be stopped quickly before he accidently takes everything.

Mammon laughs again at my smiling face. “Hey, You're right. These aint half bad!”

Then the gratulating from the brothers start:  
Lucifer is regal as always: “Happy birthday, Mammon.” He says as he fondly squeezes Mammons shoulder with his hand.

Leviathan tries to be nice, I guess? “Yeah, happy birthday. You're a hopeless, money-grubbing scumbag, but I know you've actually got a heart of gold... Just don't let it go to your head.” Eh, he probably means well. I shrug.

Satans isn't much nicer: “I'm often embarrassed to call you my brother, but I know that deep down you're a sincere and upright demon... Happy birthday, Mammon.” Still pretty nice, coming from Satan, I suppose.

“Can't ya wish me happy birthday without the dissin'?” Mammon is not wrong and James and I laugh.

Asmodeus is much, much, MUCH nicer: “Mammoooon! Congratulatioooons! Let me give you a special birthday kiss!”

“Ugh! Yeah thanks, but no thanks!” Mammon ducks just in time. Maybe a bit too nice! Hahaha!

Beelzebub says. “Happy birthday Mammon. I'll try my best to not eat all your chocolate.” And that is the best you could ask from him, really.

Belphegor yawns, with a cute smile: “Happy birthday. Do you realize I skip my nap to celebrate with you?” Making it about himself. Typical. Why did I like him again? I sigh, shaking my head, but can't help smiling as well.

The friends want to do some congratulating as well:

Solomon says, while handing over a good smelling and good looking basket of desserts: “We'd like to wish you happy birthday as well.” Mammon accepts the gift as politely as he can manage, then hands it over to one of his brothers, who hands it over to another, until it eventually is secretly tossed into the trash. Looks can be decieving, especially when it's about Solomons cooking.

Simeon is a true angel: “Happy birthday Mammon, I'm really glad that we have the chance to celebratye your birtday with you, again.” Did he really miss celebrating his former brothers birthdays since thousands of years? He's angel enough to really mean what he says.

Luke just won't admit he likes these people. Beaming he says with his cheery voice: “It can't be helped. I guess I'll stick around to celebrate with you!” Aww.

Mammon is one blushing mess after all this. It's so adorable! James and I hug him once more. “Happy birthday! We're so happy for you!”

“Don't get so misty-eyed, Mammon.” Satan teases him. “The real party hasn't even started yet!.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will soon start with the first corresponding Devilgram for this event. :)


End file.
